


Capybara and Catnip

by pinkys_creature_feature



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Capybara!Eames, Crochet, M/M, artwork, catboy!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkys_creature_feature/pseuds/pinkys_creature_feature
Summary: Our little duo in crochet! I just couldn't resist making these little guys!





	Capybara and Catnip

And because capybara are the awesome buddies of the animal world: Here is Arthur chilling on his back!


End file.
